darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Jade Hot Rod It was a blustery day. The wind was stiff, but not hurricane force by any means. And there was moisture in the air. not uncommon on Cybertron, but definitely not that common either. There were clouds overhead, hiding the ever-present stars from being seen from the suburbs' half lit terrain. Shark has begun patrolling around Iacon, just checking on the perimeter for any issues that have to be addressed. The wind and moisture don't really bother him. Jade is just out walking, yes walking...walking is good for you, it builds up muscles and is fun. Not that she's going anywhere, it's more of an organized wander. The loud roar of a highly modified engine can be heard parsecs away. The sporty little flaming red car can be seen in the far distance driving along the roadways towards Iacon. Hot Rod was never much for orders and yet he's returning back to base after an uneventful day of searching for his pink femme. As the vehicle races past the parameter markers, he should know it’s time to lower his speed. But the hot headed youngster seems to be picking up speed on his approach. The wind starts to pick up, slowly but surely as time passes by over Autobot city. The clouds boil overhead, starting to sound like a rare thunderstorm was starting up, a constant rumbling sound coming from deep within the cloud bank. Shark hears Hot Rod coming so gets out of any danger, though the sound of the clouds draws his attention. Optics searching the cloud cover for what it may be bringing over the city just in case he has to report it in. Jade hmmms, as she looks up at the sky. "Strange weather we seem to be having...a storm is brewing, that’s for sure." The sporty little red flaming car skids to a screeching halt and just as it seems as if he’s going to fishtail out of control. The car transforms suddenly and Hot Rod runs over to a place where he can get a better look. The youngling climbs up a small ledge and loops up as his high powered binoculars slide down from his helmet and glows a bright yellow as they activate to enhance his vision, "What in the name of Primus is going on.." he mutters to himself. The clouds continue to boil, and seem to be just out of arms' reach by those on the ground. A few others had taken up looking, peering from doorways nervously at the strange clouds. In the distance, air raid sirens suddenly start to go off at Iacon Base Shark knows that means something is up, but what isn't known yet. He has his pistol and rifle at ready, just in case. Optics watching that cloud bank as he scanners check for anything to be worried about. Discordia transmits, "*Red Alerts Voice* "Incoming unknown vessel of unknown origin! Soon to be in visible range over the Iacon Suburbs! All units respond! Oh primus... I know that ship! It’s the Polyfore! Its Pirates!" Jade says, "Some kind if new Decepticon attack perhaps... hmmm..as she looks up at it. "Better safe than sorry....need to keep an eye on that." Combat: Jade's force field flicker's on. Shark listens to that radio and frowns, "So we meet again." he says, moving to get into a hidden position and waiting for the ship to come out of the clouds. The clouds start to boil away, showing something large, and ship-shaped, with solar-sails on its' top and a transformer-like skull and crossbones on its' flag as it soars in overhead, just barely touching the rooftops, sword-swinging mechanoids visible on the deck as they cling to the rigging and shout at those below. Civilians Scatter Hot Rod studies the massive ship with his enhanced vision. He raises both of his arms hands in fists as he steadies the chrome blasters attached to his forearms. After hearing the warning over the radio, he gets tired of looking for weak points in the ship and decides to just light it up with as many blasts as he can before it lands and hopefully he can disable it. The chrome tailpipe blasters on the young Autobot's arms unload several rapid orange laser blasts the thing in the sky. *phew*pew*pew*pew Jade says, "Well, one of you boys should fly up there and deal with that problem." The pirate ship takes the hits, the lasers not doing much damage although openings appear in the ship as Plasma Cannons were rolled, now taking aim on Hot rod below... *BOOM*BOOM*BOOM* some blasts go wide, hitting nearby buildings as ropes start to descend from a ship, letting the pirates off... or others up. Look out, hot Rod! Shark sees the firepower going up to the ship and offers up some of his own, trying to hit the pirates on coming down on the ropes. Gun vs. sword is a easy match. He watches where those big booming shots are going just in case one heads his direction. Jade grabs one of her staves and extends it, before giving it a spin. "Right...I'm thinking this is going to be a problem/" Hot Rod also sees the cannon ports open and they're aimed at him? Yeah that right! The young Autobot dives for cover but the cannon blasts seem to go wide and destroy more of this already ruined area. Then he's back to his feet and takes aim at the ropes. He carefully tracks whoever or whatever is on the ropes and lets loose another burst of his tailpipe blasters. Maybe he'll get lucky and cut one of the ropes. Since its only energon. He decides to waste a big portion of his supply by firing widely at the ropes since its obvious he can't damage the ship. The ropes were weaker, but harder to hit and soon Pirates had repelled to the ground now mere dozens of yards away. Or would that be Yars away? Either way, the pirates have invaded! Several of them transform into bikes and small craft, others leaping on them to start to charge towards the trio of defenders! Shark shoots as many pirates as he can with his pistol and rifle from his secured spot where he cannot get shot back at too easily. So far it appears none of them have guns. Hot Rod takes his twin pistols and attaches his only missile to one of them and fires it into the crowd of pirates and not really waiting to see how much damage the missile will cause he begins to rapidly pull the triggers on his pistols unleashing another barrage of pistol fire at the pirates being careful not to shoot down his own missile. He spots Shark and tries to slowly make his way into a better tactical position so their blasts can criss cross and cover as large an area as possible. As he moves he's continually firing his weapons like some Hong Kong action flick. Shark keeps firing as pirates make their way toward him, but the odds could certainly be against him, Hot Rod, and Jade considering the volume of pirates. He sees the crossing pattern that is being made with his fire and Hot Rod's, so tries to keep that as a constant variable as the mech moves toward his position. The pirates were upon the others like a swarm of parrots. One transforms, holding a round shield in one hand as he grins, swinging a sword towards Hot rod "Arrr! come and face the Swashing Buckler!" he crows, another larger one, silver in color that comes up from a truck simply driving in Sharks' general direction Shark sees the big truck coming, using both his weapons on it to try to stop it. Yep, going to be overwhelmed here any moment. "Get ready to fall back." he tells Hot Rod, "We need to regroup with the main forces." Buckler smacks Hot rod upside the head, knocking the mech out and then grabbing him. Slinging the mech over one shoulder, he leaps back onto another biker. The huge truck sideswipes Shark, not actually hitting him as he transforms "ARRR! Prepare to face the wrath of Long Haul Silver!" he announces, swinging his sword at Shark. Shark frowns as he sees Rod get smacked upside the head and abducted, but his hands are full with LHS here. He lets the sword dig into his forearm, firing his rifle at the pirate at point blank range. LHS takes the blast in an eye, staggering back "Arrr! Ye blinded me ye scallywag!" he chides, swinging his blade again at Shark "Drop that there boom stick and face me like a mech!" Shark isn't into fighting like this guy, not after how he and his buddies shot at him when he had no way to shoot back accurately. "Why don't /you/ go back to your ship and leave this world, we won’t fight your way." he quips, firing the pistols this time. taking it again, other pirates had begun circling Shark, though none interfere with his fight with Silver there as the pirate guffaws "We'll be leavin' soon enough, landlubber. When we get wot we want!" Shark keeps using that same forearm to block the sword if he can, "And what would that be huh? You guys ever think of /asking/ for what you need?" "We do! Most people say 'no!" the mech notes "Anyways, we always ask fer rum, an tip well an' good!" he points out with another laugh. Shark peers hard, "Not in the right place for that, matey." The mech shrugs "A place and time for everything, 'matey'. " he whistles, and one sailor tosses a sword at Sharks' feet. Shark doesn't even look at the sword, "If you want to fight like a mech, matey, then you better pick something that we can both use." "Pointy end goes in the other mech! What more is there to et?" asks Haul. Shark laughs, "You serious? There's plenty to it. I just didn't take the class." Haul sniffs "Ye take CLASSES? ach! we put a sword in ye hand and throw ye to that Sharkticons! Easiest and best way tae learn!" the mech frowns in disappointment You say, "Well you learned that way and therefore have experience I do not. You want to fight fair then it's fisticuffs." Haul sniffs "We could teach ye." he grins wickedly You say, "Fisticuffs or I shoot you to death." "Ach, but we have Guns too." reminds the mech with a wag of the finger. Some of the pirates grin, holding up their own boom sticks. Shark frowns, "Fine, have it your way." he picks up the sword and assumes the position he seen the swords class mechs take. He has SEEN it, just not participated. Haul nods at that. The pirating continues though. Perhaps they were stalling? The mech then grins and dives at Shark, swooping in low for the knee. Shark can only hope there are Bos somewhere dealing with another group of pirates as this group focuses on him. Sword moving to divert that swing as best as he is able. Indeed, more Autobots were starting to arrive as the Pirates start to fall back. The two blades meet and Long Haul Silver grunts as he stumbles back a moment, blinking in surprise, his blade held still at his side. Shark moves his blade from that position of a block, slashing from left to right, ground toward air. Perhaps hoping to tab the mech's torso somewhere. Indeed, with a shower of sparks Long Haul Silver is struck over the chest, only slightly breaching his armor as he grimaces "Ach! to the ships! We 'ave tae be goin! " he winks at Shark, turning to run with the others as they all simply bolt towards the lines, the ship starting to gain altitude slowly. Shark doesn't like the sound of that as he looks for any sign of Hot Rod while giving chase, "That's right, run to your creators and tell them Cybertron won't be taken easily." Bravado? Darn straight. "Arrrr!" is Long haul's simple response to Shark, swinging wildly from the lines as he swishes his blade back and forth in the Autobots' direction. Shark thinks about throwing the sword at LHS but decides to keep it. "Next time, fisticuffs!" he yells, shaking his fist. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Hot Rod's Logs Category:Jade's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Space Pirates TP